Sovereign Keyblades Chapter 16 Keyblades and Meisters
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: Was a random idea when I'd finished watching Soul Eater. I had just written my other SE fanfic and wanted to tinker more with ideas. So here we are. :D


I forgo being gentle and let loose all that I have into the most powerful Flareja spell I've ever cast, my aura exploding all over in non-elemental magic as a scream is ripped from my throat. Every Heartless is instantly decimated under the unforgiving onslaught, with the Evil Humans following suit as they rupture and disperse to have their souls hang in the air like lamps. I then extend my right hand out at the Dark Thresher and say in a hoarse declaration, "Chew on this, HOLYJA!" Dozens of lights cascade over the Dark Thresher before they explode in shining bursts, it's shriek lost in the bombardment of the lights and their detonantion. I keep casting the spell again and again, the lights a never ending onslaught as the Dark Thresher is ripped to nothingness. My scream is evident as I keep firing, Crona and Ragnarok watching me wide eyed as I fuel everything I've got into ending this monster that was sent to eradicate us. Until the final Holyja spell fades away and all my magic I had is expended. I tremble all over as my body starts to register all the abuse I've suffered, more Heartless popping in around us as Crona gives a frightened squeak and Ragnarok bellows, "Are you kidding me?! There's more of them?! We'll never make it at this rate!" But then someone slices through the Heartless with Witch Hunter, and I see our rescuers are Stein and Spirit as they take over the fight.

I finally fall to the ground against the wall, squeezing my eyes shut as everything hurts worse than I ever remember feeling in my life. Just the thought of breathing has me hesitate before I try taking a full breath. Agony rips through me, and I want so badly to scream. But all I get out is a slight whimper before tears burn over my eyes. I don't want to open my eyes again, but I crack them ever so slightly. Debris litters the entire room along with craters where hard impacts have come to meet the ground. I can hear something off a ways away and I try to get back up. But the very action of twitching cuts off my air as every nerve ending sears my body. I'm just about to pass out, when something lands really hard in front of me to make another crater in the floor. I blink a few times and my eyes focus on Stein. His coat is practically non existant with tons of scorch marks and rips, but he doesn't look to be badly hurt. Spirit has a few nicks along his blade, but I don't catch anything more as Stein spins Spirit around in his hands. "Pesky creatures, aren't they. Let's see if we can't disperse them." The Heartless descend like locusts and I flinch as Stein and Spirit wash their power over the battlefield. I about black out at the sheer amount of pressure as the enemy is once again decimated. But I keep my eyes cracked open to gaze at the floor, feeling like if I do close them I won't ever open them again. Everything inside me feels broken, even my magic refuses to stir to life. I'm aware that will mean my Tovaras will be frantic for me, both Vash and Wolfwood feeling the numbness of my absence in their hearts to send them over the edge of terror. I'm not surprised in the least when my mirror starts smoking in my pocket, the yellow tendrils of sunlit hue letting me know it's Wolfwood. I then see a shadow stand over me, and Crona kneels down to look into my face with a look of terror. "Megan, are you still alive? Please tell me you aren't dead?" I blink for him and he tenses, whirling around to shout, "PROFESSOR STEIN! SHE'S ALIVE! HURRY!" Crona looks back down at me and Ragnarok notes, "Hey half pint, get that mirror out of her pocket." Crona nods, reaching down to grab the mirror. He gets it out and traces a finger over it to answer, and the shout on the other end of it cuts my heart. "MEGAN?! ANSWER ME! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" Crona flinches at this, his voice trembling, "Mr. Wolfwood- This isn't her- She's- Megan is-" Tears flow freely from his eyes and Wolfwood stills. "Crona... Is she with you?" Crona nods, but his nose begins leaking along with his eyes. Wolfwood's words are so quiet I can barely hear them. "I need to see her. Please Crona. Turn the mirror so I can see her."

Crona looks at me as his eyes stream, but he complies, turning his face away to bring the mirror up where Wolfwood can see me. There in the mirror I see Wolfwood, his eyes going wide as he takes in the sight of me. His entire face goes white, his hand going to his heart as he chokes on his words. "No! Dear Lord God no- Megan! Say something! Anything! Please!" I blink twice for him, then I give a very choked cough as red flows from my mouth at the effort. Wolfwood trembles as his eyes shed tears at my condition. "You're still alive?! Oh God, Megan! Hang on, Vash and I are almost to you! VASH! SHE'S STILL ALIVE! RUN! RUN! Crona, keep her conscious! Don't let her black out!" Crona stutters, "O-okay! I can do that! I'll do that!" Then I hear Vash shout something to Wolfwood, who tells Crona, "Crona! I need you to grab some rope or something! You follow me?" Crona goes wide eyed, then he nods as he and Ragnarok search around for something that will tie. He finds a long tassle to the curtains of the stained glass windows, wrapping it around each of my legs to tie it as tight as he can. I don't bother looking to see why, knowing he'd be doing that for a very good reason. He finds another tassle and ties it around my left arm, tugging on it to make sure it's as tight as possible. I give a hiss as the tassle bites into the raw burns along my shoulder, but I give Crona a small smile to alleviate his worry. Crona then is replaced by Stein in front of me, who gives me one look and grits his teeth. "You are an absolute mess, how is it you're still ticking?" I give a strained laugh, then the pain of doing so snatches the breath from my lungs. I look into his eyes with fierce determination, then down to my very pregnant front. Stein stills at my gaze and I mouth to him, "Them first." He turns the bolt in his head a few clicks in response. "Right. Of course, should it come to that kind of choice. Though your friends will be furious if I let you die for any reason. You have any ideas on how to keep you alive? I'm open to suggestions at this point." Spirit starts fuming at Stein's words, his blade gleaming to signify his anger. "Are you kidding me?! If she had any ways of doing so herself, she would have done it already by now! Tighten your head on better and think, Stein!" But I get an idea and look at Stein as I mouth one word, "Sutures!" His eyebrows rise at this to say, "You mean the Soul Thread Sutures? Never tried using it to keep a body together. But it's a sound theory, albeit unusual." I hear Wolfwood through the mirror as he exclaims, "Who cares as long as it works?! Just do it! Vash and I can heal her once we get there! Just keep her together until we make it!" Stein nods and grips the handle on Spirit as his other hand grabs my shoulder. He closes his eyes and says, "I'll do the best I can to keep your main body intact. But the rest will have to wait or be forfeit. I can only stitch so much without risking my hold. Here we go, get ready Spirit. I'll be very impressed if this idea works." I feel his Soul Wavelength lace into me, going from my shoulder to spread over the rips in my flesh. The gashes to my collarbone close, as does the cut along my very pregnant front and the tears in my back where my wings were ripped from me. My neck closes as does the cut in my hair and on my face. I then note the sensation of him stitching some of my main arteries closed in my legs and my left arm. My fear compells me to look down at my arm and I choke at what I see.

My arm is completely torn to shreds, bits of bone showing through the tears in my skin. My hand looks to be nothing but bits of meat and bone, with two of my fingers completely missing. I give a horrified squeak of a noise, my panic making me shake all over. But Crona grabs my other hand to get my attention. "Miss Megan! Please, you have to stop shaking! Look at me, keep your eyes on me!" I blink in understanding and he starts talking to keep me distracted. "I- Okay- What should I- Oh, I know! Ragnarok! Which is better, pasta or cake?" I frown at first in confusion, but I catch onto what Crona is doing as Ragnarok starts to argue with him. "Are you kidding me, shrimp?! That's the most stupidest question I've ever heard! Cake is loads better than pasta! There's no comparing the two! How can you be so stupid?!" Croan argues back at Ragnarok and I note how he doesn't flinch or shrink away from the arguement. "But pasta is so tasty! And you can make all different kinds of noodles and sauces and add whatever cheese you want on top! Pasta is much better than cake!" Ragnarok starts tugging Crona's hair at this to exclaim, "You are such an idiot! Cake is better! There's tons of different kinds and it's sweet and fluffy! How could you possibly say pasta is better?! You are beyond dumb!" Crona starts slapping Ragnarok's hands to get him to let go. "OW! Stop it Ragnarok! That hurts!" I snicker at them, the sound a bit strained as Crona looks at me and I mouth out a 'thanks' for him. Crona smiles back, then turns as the side doors to the chapel bang open. I close my eyes as the scents of wildflowers and sweet brandy explode through the room, Vash and Wolfwood sprinting towards us. Stein warns them, "Don't jostle my arm. Or she'll come apart along the seams I just stitched." My eyes stay closed, my energy waning as Vash places his hands on my neck. "Oh Megan! Just what the Hell happened?!" Crona flinches and shakes to tell him in growing fear, "I'm so very sorry! It was my fault! Those Heartless things threw me in a caged creature and were going to rip me apart! Miss Megan had to fight them all to get me free! I was so scared, I couldn't move! She caught me in the air once the cage came loose, but then the big one with talons grabbed us and ripped her to pieces! It even took her wings clean off! It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!" Wolfwood comes along my other side, his own touch over my front where the twins lay. "Vash, start working your magic on her! I'll help you focus, we can do this! Don't apologize Crona. The Heartless are the ones that hurt her, not you." Vash pours his magic into me, his aura wrapping over me like a living flame. Wolfwood is soon to follow, his own magic focusing Vash's power where it needs to go. My ribs knit back together, as does the break in my shoulderblade. The cuts along my chest and neck heal within heartbeats, then the gouges in my back close moments later.

My breath comes easier as they work on me, my hand shaking as I reach out to Crona for him to take it. He takes it gratefully to squeeze my fingers tight, and I do the same as my strength starts to return. Stein tells them, "I'm going to shift the stitching as you work. That way we have a better chance at saving her limbs. But keep your focus on her front for a second, that gash to her abdomen is a bit deeper than I thought." I give a slight gasp to choke out in a bare whisper, "The twins?" Stein answers me immediately. "Completely fine. Though I'm guessing your uterus got nicked. But they both are unscathed, Megan." I give a sigh of relief, Vash placing his forehead to mine as he keeps pouring his magic into me. The cut to my front closes as Stein laces the sutures along my legs, undoing the stitching in my front in the process. I note my one leg is numb, but it soon becomes apparent why as Wolfwood reaches down. I feel him move my leg, and I realize it was bent in the wrong direction. He hisses at the sight of it and asks me, "Megan, can you even feel this leg anymore?" I nod slightly. "Numb, but still attached." Vash moves his hands to my hip, his voice uneven as he says to me, "You're an absolute wreck, Megan! Crona, get her one of the Elixers we've got. It'll help a bit. Then toss Wolfwood one of the Ethers." Crona gets up to get them, Wolfwood growling at Vash, "I don't need one yet!" But Vash snarls back just as fiercely. "Don't start with me! I've put up with you and her pushing yourselves past the breaking point long enough! I have half a mind to jail the both of you in Konoha village permanently after all this!" Wolfwood about explodes in response to shout, "WHAT?! You gotta be-" But Vash cuts him off. "I am completely serious! Neither one of you should have to do any of this! I for one don't care if this is her calling to fight against the Heartless! I refuse to lose her or you, in any sense of the word and it's meaning!" Wolfwood fumes right back at Vash as he growls out, "Now wait just one damn minute! I have just as much of a right to lock you up for the same reasons, needle noggin! I don't care how powerful either one of you are compared to me! It's ridiculous for you to say that and not think I feel the exact same way!" I give a sigh at this point as Stein notes, "You two going to stop fighting long enough to finish healing Megan, or should I just amputate her limbs right now?" This gets the both of them to stop shouting, Spirit adding in to my amusement, "And they say we fight like cats and dogs. Sheesh." I snicker even though it aches to do so. "Ow! Funny, Spirit. But you should ask how long they've been married first."

The room goes dead quiet before Stein and Spirit start roaring with laughter, my own silent laugh joining them as Stein starts to shake with mirth and even Crona gives a snicker. "This does make it harder to concentrate, you know. But that was very well put, Megan." I cough at this point to tell him, "I've a talent for one liners." Vash gives a loud sigh to state, "No. You just enjoy torturing us." I grin and say to him, "Yep!" Wolfwood chuckles as Vash starts working on my leg, his tone still hard but full of humor. "I don't even want to know how much the twins are going to take after you. But if they are both girls, we're in for it for certain." My smile is wide as i tell them something they didn't yet know. "You do realize the twins are identical? As such, they will be the same gender." Vash goes stock still when he catches on. "Wait! You already know?!" I nod in confirmation to say, "I told you the apothecary did a scrying, but I wanted to surprise you two when they arrive." Wolfwood laughs and asks me, "How is it you haven't let it slip yet?!" I shrug my shoulders. "I've been extremely careful with my words. But if you think I'm telling either of you now, you're wrong. I'm not going to ruin the surprise." Vash finishes my one leg to start on the other, my head getting fuzzy as Stein laces the sutures through my arm to the best of his ability. His grip tightens slightly as he notes to the others, "You two better hurry. This is getting taxing and the tissue in her arm is about to die. I have no idea where her fingers went. I'm suturing that bit closed in just-" But I reach out to Vash and ask him, "You up for a minor miracle, crimson bird?" Vash takes my hand and laces his fingers in mine immediately. "You're telling me you can fix that?!" I nod. "I have a trick I can pull, but it will not be pretty and it will hurt you." His fingers tighten in mine for a moment before he tells me, "Fine. Do it." I open my eyes to look at him and I know they have gone blood red already. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. Lean down for me and unbutton your coat." Vash undoes the buttons to lean down as I asked, Wolfwood catching on at what I'm going to do. "Oh boy, for once I'm glad you asked him and not me." Vash looks over at Wolfwood in confusion, exposing his neck in the process. I bring him forward with my good hand and my fangs pierce his skin as he jerks. His hand comes up to grip my head, his fingers tangling in my hair as he hisses through his teeth. Wolfwood winces but reminds Vash, "You do remember she was able to use blood magic like a vampire during that Sovereign War." Stein grunts at this bit of news to note, "So those stories in that book were true after all. Interesting, and gruesome. Even I'd get sick at all the carnage that thing described." I give a moan in response, my lips dribbling a small amount of red as I feed from Vash. His blood tastes like liquid fire and iron, and I weave the life it contains into my ruined arm and hand. The bones snap back into place as the muscle tissue grows back, the drying blood near my hand reforming into two new fingers as my hand twitches at the reconnecting nerves. I flinch as I work, my growl audible as I feed from one I swore i would never harm to benefit myself for any reason. But Vash just presses my head to his neck more, his eyes leaking tears at the stinging pain my feeding brings.

Though the process is painful and takes too long for my liking, I soon have a fully working arm and hand that is only slightly marred from previous scars. But I bring that hand up to clutch Vash closer as I continue to feed, his taste and blood stirring an old hunger that demands to be sated after being tamped down so fiercly for a very long time. Vash grips my shoulders as he says, "Ow! Megan? OW! Megan?! Let go, stop! OW! Please, let go already!" My fingers dig into his frame, but I unlatch my mouth from his neck as I growl vehemently. "Finish my leg for me then, I'll be too preoccupied with keeping this hunger under control." I bring my arms around to hug myself tight, my frame shaking as Vash puts a hand to his bleeding neck. "Is it really that bad, the blood hunger?" I nod. "Oh yeah, it's really really bad. Crona, be a peach and go wait outside." Crona nods and gets up, handing Wolfwood the Elixer and Ether before walking away. I give a very loud growl as Wolfwood notes my tone to ask, "You okay?" I shake my head furiously to state, "NO! This is really hard to tamp down on, Nicholas! This is why I enjoyed the carnage of war, this hunger for red ambrosia is as addicting to me as opiates. It's a side effect of being bitten continuously by a vampire. You may not turn if the proper precautions are taken, which involves injections of holy water that keeps the curse from taking full control. But get bitten enough times, and you end up with the hunger anyways. All it would take for me to convert is consuming the required amount of blood needed from a vampire before I exanguinated from being bitten multiple times in turn. No, no, no! NO! FUCK!" Everyone goes wide eyed at that word, and I look up with eyes that are completely red. Wolfwood jumps at the look on my face, Vash scooting back as I hiss at them with dripping red lips and fully sharp fangs. Stein tenses as I turn my gaze to him, my entire frame shaking as I tell him, "Keep me from moving, Stein! Lace the sutures tight! HURRY!" Stein relaces the sutures, keeping me frozen in place as I snarl and try to move. Thankfully, I only twitch as Wolfwood trembles, his voice shaking as much as his frame. "Dear Lord, no wonder she's terrified of vampires." I close my eyes and grit my teeth to growl out, "Vash, hurry and finish my leg." Vash nods to put his hands on my other leg, his aura washing out the scent of blood to my senses. Stein asks me, "Is it the scent that has you so riled? I'm aware of how saturated the area is with blood." My answer is regrettable, but truthful. "That was only part of it, Stein. I can still taste Vash and his blood, which was much more potent than what it would be if I asked you or Nicholas. But the biggest problem is the sound." Stein frowns at the realization, Wolfwood asking, "You don't mean-" I nod. "A vampire hunts by sound as much as scent. And there are seven hearts pumping in my ears to drive me to feed from one of the sources present, the one that is bleeding freely in particular." My entire frame shakes as I fight both the hold Stein has on me and the blood hunger. "NNGH! AUGH! This is so not good! RRGGHH! God Almighty! You may have to knock me out so I don't get loose!"

I clench my fists hard enough to draw blood, Stein frowning as I tremble against his hold. He looks at the others to say, "She's right. I won't be able to keep my hold for much longer." Vash looks at him to then look at me and say right off the bat, "I'd rather not." But Stein gives a huff to tell him, "Do you even realize how strong she is?! It's taking all Spirit and I have got to keep her in place!" Wolfwood sighs to say, "Yeah. It figures she'd be half dead and still have plenty of firepower. Hang on." Wolfwood leans forward and puts his hands to my neck, tilting my head up to look at him as I hiss, "No! Not good! Nicholas! Don't come any closer! AH!" I try to bite at his wrist, but Stein holds me completely still as my eyes go wide. Wolfwood brings his head to mine, lacing his magic over me as the scent of sweet brandy drowns out the rest. But the closer contact also has a negative, his heart sounding in my ears loud and clear as I shiver to try to hold myself immobile. "Nicholas, hurry! I don't want to hurt you! Please, hurry!" But then Stein flinches as Spirit curses and his hold over me finally breaks. My strike is perfect, Wolfwood flinching as my fangs pierce his neck and Vash gives a shout. But Wolfwood tells him, "Don't move her. It's fine." My eyes water as my hunger brings me to feed from my bondmate, my frame shaking as Wolfwood puts his arms around me. His words are so calm and warm as he holds me to say with evident love, "It's okay, Megan. I know full well you can't help it. Don't feel bad about this, I for one won't hold this against you." Wolfwood lifts his head up to expose his throat even more, and my eyes go wide. He tells me sweetly, "if this is what it takes to help, then I am more than happy to give all I have to do so. You know that full well, so don't worry about it." My fangs pirece deeper as he hisses, his own eyes watering at the pain as I drink from his lifesource. My hands press him as close as possible as my power returns to smolder about my frame as well as inside. Vash watches as my wings that were just ripped from my back return in full, the plumage slightly smoldering with energy as I shiver. Wolfwood just hugs me tighter, his heart slowing slightly as I give a low moan. But then I undo my mouth from his neck and wash my recovered magic over him, the Regen spell glittering over his frame to replenish what he gave as I tell him, "And you two say I'm suicidal. Don't ever let me do that again. I do not condone hurting you by losing control for any reason. Now to ensure I don't do that again in the near future, plus I want a nap." Wolfwood chuckles at me as his eyes gaze into mine with both love and forgiveness, then his compulsion spell drifts over me to send me into blessed iunconsciousness. My eyes roll back as I pitch to the side, Wolfwood catching my weight to hug me close.


End file.
